


song before dawn

by jeien



Series: Oofuri AbeMiha Ship Week 2016 [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abuse, Bittersweet Ending, Crossover, M/M, Murder, Oofuri AbeMiha Week 2016, brief mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breeze poured out from his mouth, carrying a melody of isolation and despair with it. The taunts, the jeers, the exile. The loss of the one person who understood. Everything had been a fuzzy haze of memories until his song put the pages of his life in the right order until it concluded with being stoned to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> AbeMiha Week Day 6: Crossover. And my crossover is with the band Sound Horizon's story album, Marchen.

_‘Sing to me your tale…’_

A breeze poured out from his mouth, carrying a melody of isolation and despair with it. The taunts, the jeers, the exile. The loss of the one person who understood. Everything had been a fuzzy haze of memories until his song put the pages of his life in the right order until it concluded with being stoned to death.

“I see,” the words echoed—throughout the air, reverberating in his ears with spirals of mystery and danger woven in the low baritone voice like dark jewels. Something veiled his eyes while he had spun his story through song. He couldn’t see the figure that housed the voice, couldn’t see the eyes that were carefully observing each detail, couldn’t see the sinister aura that surrounded him. But he could already tell that the person was familiar. The man continued, “Working so hard and yet being ostracized for a talent they can’t even see for themselves. It’s their fault for trying to delude themselves into thinking they were superior to you. Well, I’ve seen enough. Now, let the revenge tragedy begin.”

 _Revenge?_ A crescendo swelled up from the air with a great rush of energy. “No, I don’t want that!” The energy seemed to freeze, held up by a temporary stasis that could break at any moment. He mustered up the will to reach up at his face and tear away the mask that shielded his eyes—and, for the first time, look at the man who listened to his best-kept secret.

“I don’t want revenge,” Mihashi said, discarding the mask. “It wasn’t their fault. They only had… the village’s best interest in mind… I understand that.”

Mihashi took in the short hair, the curves and angles of his jaw, the piercing eyes that naturally narrowed to a look of anger and disdain. He took in the new pallid tone of the man’s skin, the change in clothes, and the chains that seemed to tie him to the earth when he should have left it long ago. Mihashi never thought he would see that face again.

“I… I guess I’ll move on…” He felt the tears pool at the corners of his eyes. “But seeing you is enough… Abe-kun, do you really not remember me? The promise we made… to see each other again… Even after death, we both managed to keep it… So I’m happy, Abe-kun…”

The man he knew as Abe Takaya—the one he lost because the villagers’ spiteful natures had them cast Abe down a well in order to punish him for associating with Mihashi—stood before him. Abe stared at Mihashi like he was a revelation. Mihashi took careful steps towards Abe and, for the first time, wrapped his arms around the man he loved so dearly.

“Forgive me, Abe-kun,” Mihashi said. The energy swelled up again: this time, it was from his fervent desire to communicate his last words. “Because of me, you were given such a fate. But please, don’t think of revenge anymore. Even when the morning comes and we might part for good, know that… I don’t regret my life. I don’t regret being the son of my mother and father, as ill-omened as their union was. I don’t regret being me. And I don’t regret loving you. Please, please, remember that. I love you, Abe-kun.”

He felt Abe’s arms rise and return his embrace tightly. The cold, pale skin started to warm up. Mihashi willed himself to stay together for as long as possible—to let time stand still long enough for all his love, all his wishes, all his hopes to be given to Abe. He felt himself coming apart shortly after and when Mihashi looked down, he could see his body slowly disintegrating. He continued to murmur it to Abe— _I love you, I love you, I love you_ —until he became golden specks of dust that were carried off into the sky.

Dawn broke. Abe was alone again, but he remembered it all.

Abe wept.


End file.
